Dogs can be used to carry or deliver objects, such as food, water, and medicine. This may be accomplished, for example, by attaching one or more packs to the dog's back or sides, or to a collar around the dog's neck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,902 discloses an apparatus that maintains a load for a dog to carry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,902 teaches that the load is centrally located on the front and top of the dog's back.
It is known that dogs need mobility and balance for climbing or running during such operations. Moreover, search-and-rescue operations sometimes often require the dog to negotiate obstacles in order to reach a casualty. A shortcoming of many existing carry apparatuses is that they permit “play” between the parcel and the dog. That is, the parcel may move as the dog moves, potentially interfering with the dog's mobility and balance as the dog runs or climbs. In addition, the parcel may become damaged by or snagged on obstacles that the dog must negotiate to reach the casualty.